Darkened Pasts
by Envy's-Slave
Summary: after KH2. sora and riku are going pretty steady now. the past haunts riku and is trying to make him rejoin the heartless. yaoi. yuri parings Axelroxas, rikesora, kairinamine ON HOLD


Darkened Pasts 

A/N: I am co writing this with my close friend, Racecar backwards,. We don't own anything but the plot line. This is my second story so I'm sorry if its bad. Let us know on where it can be fixed. Oh and this is a yaoi and yuri and things will be hinted, you have been warned.

The ocean's waves lapped up on the beach and rolled over a pair of shoes. An eighteen year old Riku stood on the beaches of the Destiny Islands staring off into the distance at the breath taking mesh of gold and pinks. He sighed and looked longingly at the horizon. The faint sound of walking approaches him. A seventeen year old Sora stands just behind Riku left shoulder also watching the beautiful sunset.

"Hey Riku what's up?" "hm, oh nothin', why do you ask?" questioned the platinum haired boy.

" just askin', is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" asked the sandy-brown headed boy. Riku shrugged his shoulders in response.

Sora wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulders." So, do you wanna go and visit Roxas?" Sora asked.

"nope"

"why"

"Not really in the mood to handle two over hyper boys who love to hold on to their keyblades even when the heartless are gone" stated Riku in a monotonous voice.

"Oh thanks" said Sora sarcasm clearly apparent in his voice.

" Your welcome" said Riku with mock happiness.

"Your such an ass-hole"

"No I'm not" Riku said defensively.

Sora sighed in defeat." Just don't forget that you still carry your keyblade too"

" Well mine's way cooler than your" Riku said boastfully.

" quit bragging" Sora said a bit agitated.

" I'm not, I'm just stating a fact" said Riku.

The next few moments were completely awkward silence. The two boys turned and faced each other. Riku picked up Sora and placed him closer to the water. Sora looked confused at Rikus' action." To keep the sun out of your eyes" The platinum said. After another moment of silence the two boys started slowly moving towards each other. Their faces inching towards the others. All of a sudden Riku shoved Sora into the shallow water.

"Hey!" shouted Sora as he stood up soaking wet. He grabbed Rikus' arm and pulled him into the water. Riku yelled as he plummeted towards the water. " What goes around comes around" said Sora happily.

"What ever" said Riku glumly pulling a long strand of seaweed out of his hair.

"Sorry" Sora crouched next to riku and pulled a clump of seaweed off his back.

"Hey Sora……."

"Yes Riku?" Riku jumped on Sora and pushes him under the water and swims off towards the deep water.

"Where're you going" asked Sora once he reached the surface.

"Out to sea" was Riku's response.

"good luck swimming"

"Want to see something cool?" asked Riku once he was pretty far out to sea.

"Sure" said Sora who had followed him.

Riku closed his eyes and made his keyblade appear and does a spell. A light surrounds Riku, first it was black then it changed to white. When it vanished Riku had a sea foam green mer-man tail that started just below his belly button. Also his shirt disappeared showing off his muscular abdomen.

"I can do that" said Sora.

" Yeah I know, but I look much hotter like this." He said vainly. Sora nodded I agreement. Sora also summoned his keyblade and transformed himself into a mer-man as well but his light was first yellow then it changed to red.

Riku smiled and dove down into the dark depths of the ocean. Sora followed him. As they go father down it gets harder and harder to see.

"Riku where did you go" asked Sora as Riku continued to go so deep that he could no longer see him.

"To the darkness" was Riku's response.

"Get back up here" 

"No"

"Fine, miss the hot make-out-fest that I had planned out for us"

"You didn't plan anything "

"you don't know that"

"You can't plan the next meal your going to eat"

"Just get back here!" yelled Sora.

"You have to fine me, you found me before you can fine me again." Rikus' voice seemed to surround Sora.

Sora pulled out his keyblade "Light!" a magical light surrounded Sora and he can see Riku just hovering just outside the light barrier. He seems different. His eyes are glazed over and his skin is paler and little black veins are visible below his skin.

Sora grabs Riku and pulls him to the surface. "Riku are you ok?" asked Sora worriedly.  
Riku continued with is dark and strange state of being.

ok people the first chapter of Darkened Pasts. Please review. Email me or Racecar backwards if you have any questions.


End file.
